El desliz de Eren
by kyosha012
Summary: Una mañana sumamente calurosa, Eren se levanta con ganas de refrescarse. Evoca recuerdos e imagina los posibles paisajes con los que se podría encontrar si saliera del interior de las murallas, hasta que se encuentra con alguien inesperado. [Viñeta]


**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad del señor Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia: **El fic está ubicado en las circunstancias del capítulo 51 del manga.

**Extención:** 840 palabras.

**Reto:** El comandante no tiene quien le escriba.

**Comunidad:** Shingeki no kyojin en español.

**Prompt 3:** Ocaso en una playa.

* * *

**El desliz de Eren**

Una mañana bastante calurosa, de esas en la que a uno le gustaría dormir vestido de Adán, Eren se levantó inquieto de la cama, sintiendo cómo el abrasador amanecer hacía estragos en aquella pequeña habitación que tuvo que compartir con Armin, Connie y Jean.

Seis en punto de la mañana. Muy temprano aún para esperar la llegada del capitán Levi, y muy pronto aún para empezar la misión "limpieza", antes de que arribase.

Con gran parte de la camiseta pegada al cuerpo, debido al sudor, decidió escabullirse del cuarto con el mayor silencio que pudo para refrescarse un poco. Ya imaginaba cómo lo regañaría el capitán si se presentase en tales condiciones frente a él. Lo miraría con cara de asco y le reclamaría por estar tan desaseado.

_ "¿Me puedes hacer el favor de decirme en qué clase de pocilga te has metido?"_ pensó que le diría, mientras trataba de abrir la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido.

Rió internamente saliendo de la cabaña en medio de la nada, y caminando hacia el pequeño arroyo que Mikasa le había indicado días atrás. Haber cambiado el ambiente del cuartel por uno muy similar al de un campesino, le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

En cuanto se quitó la ropa y se metió al agua fría, no pudo evitar querer acomodarse entre las rocas, dejando únicamente la cabeza fuera del agua. Como no había tanta profundidad, pudo sentarse y apoyar la espalda contra una orilla pronunciada.

Allí, en el silencio abrumador de una sofocante mañana bajo el sol, rememoró de pronto cuánto ansiaba estar _afuera_ en la libertad absoluta, lejos de aquellas murallas que le parecían tan agobiantes. Según recodaba en los libros que había compartido con Armin, el _exterior_ poseía paisajes increíbles y maravillosos.

Entonces un fugaz pensamiento se le vino a la mente en esos instantes: ¿Cómo se sentiría estar _afuera_? Si algún día lograra salir, ¿qué sería lo primero que visitaría?

Se hundió un poco más en el frío manto de agua y se imaginó visitando aquel ardiente río de lava, del que tanto había leído en varias oportunidades. Sabía las escasas descripciones que decía el libro, pues las había releído miles y miles de veces.

En primera instancia se vio a sí mismo caminando en la orilla de un gran surco al rojo vivo. Contemplaría cómo recorrería un largo trayecto y vería hasta dónde podría expandirse.

Luego reflexionó:

_"Momento. Si la lava es tan caliente como dice en el libro, no podré acercarme. Pero ¿y cómo es que la tierra puede resistirlo? ¿Acaso también se quemará? Y si eso pasa ¿qué quedará después?"_

Se quedó unos minutos pensando en aquella posibilidad, intrigado y emocionado a la vez por hallar la respuesta.

Al sentir sobre su cabeza el sol irradiándole con mayor intensidad, le surgió la necesidad inevitable de cambiar de ambiente. Agua. También había leído sobre bastos lugares repletos y repletos de agua, sin nada más alrededor.

Y se volvió a formular otra pregunta:

_"¿Cómo es posible que exista un lugar así? ¿Qué habrá debajo, casas? ¿Habrá quienes puedan vivir bajo el agua?"_

Hundió por completo la cabeza, con esa incógnita rondándole la mente.

Luego pensó en cómo se vería la orilla de aquel inmenso manto azulado. Había leído que allí había arena y rocas y olas.

Volvió a emerger lentamente, sólo para quedarse mirando en un punto fijo, sin verlo realmente.

_"De seguro es un lugar magnífico y por qué no, similar a éste. Habrá rocas; grandes y afiladas. Y nubes bien blancas. No, mejor aún, rosas o anaranjadas, teñidas por un atardecer. Y habrá agua; mucha. Tanta que ni al subirme en la piedra más alta lograré divisar su límite, incluso si me convirtiera en titán. Y también…"_

—¿Eren? —escuchó que una voz femenina lo llamada con curiosidad.

Se sobresaltó al instante al reconocer de quién provenía, y más aún cuando percibió una sombra sobre él.

—Mi-Mikasa, ¿qué haces aquí? —Se acurrucó al instante, flexionando las piernas y colocando sus manos en…

—Desapareciste de repente, nadie supo dónde te habías metido —continuó diciendo ella, sin hacer caso a la ruborizada cara de su hermanastro—. Apresúrate y métete, ya se han levantado todos. Tenemos mucho que hacer y…

—¡¿Qué?!¡¿Ya es tan tarde?! —cuestionó de pronto, volteando hacia ella y olvidando por un minuto su completa desnudez bajo el agua.

_"¿Desde hace cuánto que estoy aquí? No creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo, sólo fueron unos instantes."_

Y mientras él meditaba seriamente sobre los noventa y cinco minutos que habían transcurrido, y no los había notado, la cara de Mikasa comenzó a enrojecer con mucha rapidez.

—S-sí. Entra ya —le dijo con un hilo de voz.

Eren la vio dar media vuelta e irse repentinamente, trastabillando en el camino. No supo precisar en ese momento si se había ido ofendida, molesta o… sorprendida. Se preguntó qué habrá visto para dejarla con esa impresión. Y fue entonces cuando reparó en sus manos: Estaban apoyadas sobre la tierra húmeda, dejando así, al descubierto su parte más íntima.


End file.
